vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnage Kabuto
|-|Base Form= |-|Carnage Mode= Summary Carnage Kabuto 'was an artificial mutant created by Dr. Genus of the House of Evolution and is by far their strongest creation. is an extremely unstable being. He is very intelligent (which Dr. Genus also confirmed to be true), but has an insatiable blood lust and thus had to be locked up because he kept killing anything that got near him. He considers himself far superior to humans, calling himself a 'new human' that Dr. Genus was looking for, and believing that all should bow to his will. Carnage Kabuto is also very sarcastic and low tempered, which is considered by Genus to be one of his main failures. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Carnage Kabuto. Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Classification: Artificial mutant. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Super-breath that can negate fire attacks, Enhanced instincts/Limited Precognition (Sensed that Saitama would've killed him had he attacked), Limited Air Manipulation (Casually blew away an energy attack launched at him by Genos), Large Size, Can enter a berserk mode to amplify his stats. His carapace gives him Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0, 8.5m in Carnage Mode) Attack Potency: City level (As a Dragon level threat should be superior to Choze) | At least City level (Significantly stronger than before. Held his own against a serious Darkshine for 15 minutes before being killed in a simulator) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Blitzed post G4 Genos fifty-four times in a row) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be physically stronger than Choze)' '| At least Class M (Physically comparable to Darkshine) Striking Strength: City Class '(Crushed Genos with his hits) | At least '''City Class ' '''Durability: City level ''' | At least '''City level,' '''likely' higher (Took many hits from a full power Superalloy Darkshine in a 15 minute period of time. To put it into perspective, Darkshine while not at full power could nearly one shot Half Monster Garou with a simple tackle) '''Stamina: Extremely high (Can supposedly keep fighting for an entire week straight) Range: Extended melee range via size Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high (The first monster to accurately gauge Saitama's true strength and Genos commented that he was very intelligent. However, he will ignore his assessment if he believes that it is unlikely or false.) Weaknesses: Overconfident and short-tempered | Is in an uncontrollable berserker rage Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Carnage Mode:' Carnage Kabuto transforms, greatly increasing his own strength and changing his appearance. This mode causes him to go into an uncontrollable berserk rage for a whole week. Key: Base | Carnage Mode Gallery Carnagemode.gif|Carnage Kabuto transforming Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Crazy Characters Category:Mutants Category:Berserkers Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 7